Love or Duty
by winegoddess
Summary: Legolas must choose between his love for his best friend or the duty to his kingdom. LegolasOC
1. Default Chapter

**Love or Duty**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the LOTR Characters. I do own the characters Kyra and Alasse.**

**Rating: R**

**Chapter 1: The Farwell**

**Kyra was sitting on her bed in her room within the palace. She was grateful that the elves took her in when a group of them found her wandering in the forest. She still received the stares from the elves, being that she was human. However she had made a lot of friends during her stay in Mirkwood, including the young prince. They were best friends and even though no one knew it, she had fallen hopelessly in love with him. She had decided not to tell anyone because he had been betrothed to an elf maiden and their wedding was to take place once he arrived home. **

**Kyra had made the decision to leave before Legolas returned. She was in the midst of packing a few of her belongings when a there was a knock at her door.**

**"It's open." She yelled. The door opened and the king walked into the room. "You're Majesty." She bowed before him.**

**"Please, Kyra, how many times have I told you not to bow to me? You are a guest here; you are not one of my subjects." He just stood there while she got up off her knees and resumed her packing. "Are you leaving, child?"**

**"Yes." "Why?" She stopped and looked at him. She couldn't help but see the pained look in his eyes. "It has nothing to do with you. You and everyone here have been very nice to me." "Then what is it?" "Please, you're majesty, just let it be." "Does this have anything to do with my son? I am not blind, Kyra. I see the way you look at him when you think no one is watching." "I didn't think anyone would notice." "I am very observant when it comes to Legolas." "I just think that it would be better if I left. That way when he gets home from the quest, I won't have to be kicked out by his wife."**

**"Is that what this is all about? Did Alasse say something to you?" "Not to me directly. I accidentally overheard her and her friends talking. They consider me to be a lower class being and she said that when she and Legolas get married that she will have me expelled from the palace."**

**"Well I will have to talk to her about that." "No, you're majesty, please don't. It would be better if I just left." "But where will you go." "There is a small village of humans by the sea. I will go there." "I know of that village. Shall I inform Legolas that you are there?" **

"**No." She had finished putting her things into her saddle packs and backpack. She took out a small wooden box that had intricate designs on the top. The king knew this box well. He knew that she never that box out of her sight, for it had held her most precious things. "You're majesty. May I ask two favors of you?"**

**"Anything, my child." "One, can I barrow a horse?" "Of course. Take any horse that will suit your needs." "Thank you. The second one is if you can give this to him when he gets back?" "I will see that he gets it." "Thank you, you're majesty, for everything." **

**She bowed to him and then gracefully left the room and her home for the last ten years of her life. She tried not to tear up as she got on her horse and rode away.**

**Authors Note: This is my first attempt at LOTR fanfiction. Please be kind. **


	2. Chapter 2: Insight

**Chapter 2: Insight**

**Meanwhile:**

**Legolas was sitting at the king's table watching everyone around him enjoying the feast. Earlier that day, Aragorn was announced as the new king of Gondor. The feast was one to behold. The tables had everything a person could want to eat or drink. **

**Although he was in the midst of this huge celebration Legolas was still perturbed by something. He thought some fresh air might help him. So without trying to attract much attention he left the great hall. He got to the balcony before he heard footsteps behind him. **

**"I thought that elves were supposed to have great hearing." Aragorn said. **

"**We do, I was just choosing to ignore it." Legolas replied. "What is wrong?" "Nothing, I'm just thinking." "You wouldn't happen to be thinking about a certain girl that we both know?" "I miss her. I shouldn't miss her as much as I do." "Are you in love with her?" "I don't know. All I can think about is her. The way that she laughs, how she is the only one that can best me at target practice, the way her hair shines when it is hit by the sun. Just all that type of stuff." "Well then I would say that you are in love with Lady Kyra." "But she is my best friend." "So what. I am in love with my best friend."**

**The realization that he was in love with his best friend hit Legolas so hard that he had to grip the railing to keep from falling over. He was in love with Kyra. He knew that he couldn't wait to get home to tell her. **

**"But what of my marriage? What am I to do?" "It's simple, Legolas. Don't go through with it." This new voice shocked both Aragorn and Legolas. They turned to see Frodo. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it." "It's alright, Frodo. So what do you think that I should do?" Legolas asked. "Well I think that you should tell her, am I right Frodo?" Legolas looked back and forth between his two friends. He knew that they were right, and that he had to tell her before he lost his nerve. **

**"I will leave for Mirkwood in the morning." Legolas said. "Would you like some company for the journey?" Aragorn asked. "Yes, thank you." **

_**Meanwhile**_

**Kyra had done it. She left Mikwood. Her home. The elves that took her in when no one wanted her. She began to see the palace as her home and the elves that lived there were her family. **

**More importantly, she left Legolas. Her best friend in the entire world. No one knew her like he did, but her leaving was for the best. She knew that. He was betrothed to someone else and even though it broke her heart to leave she was doing the right thing.**

**She was in the middle of nowhere. She had decided to make camp and rest awhile. At the pace that she was going at, she would be at the town in a matter of hours. **


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Chapter 3: Memories**

**The sun was just coming up when Kyra woke up. She just lied there staring up at the sky remembering the times when Legolas would wake her up. She shook her head to clear her mind. 'I can't think about him.' It took her most of the morning to pack all of her stuff into the saddle bags and clean up the camp site. She didn't want people to follow her trail. Not bothering to change out of her leggings and tunic she got on her horse and took off for the village.**

_**Minas Tirth**_

**Legolas was awake as soon as the sun appeared. He couldn't sleep last night. He kept thinking about Kyra. Was she going to feel the same way about him? What if she rejected him? 'I can't think about these questions or this is never going to work.' He thought to himself.**

**Other things were running through his mind. Mostly it was memories of him and Kyra spending time together. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Arwen had come into his room.**

**"Legolas, are you okay?" she asked. "Yes, milady. I am just lost in thought."**

" **Legolas, we have been friends for a long time. I know that look on your face. What is wrong?" "I am worried." "Is this about Lady Kyra?" "Yes. How did you know?" "As I said before, we have been friends for a long time. I know when something troubles you." "I never could get anything by you." "So tell me what is wrong?" "I am just worried about how she will react to me telling her that I love her." "Well I can tell you that she will not reject you, for she feels the same that you do."**

**"How do you know this?" "I spent a lot of time with her when I was in Mirkwood." "So why didn't she tell me?" "You are betrothed, are you not?"**

"**Yes." "When then that is your answer. She probably didn't tell you because she knows that one day you are going to take over for your father and the kingdom would prefer to see their king with an elf then with a human." "I still don't understand." "She feels that she is doing the right thing in not telling you there by giving you a clear conscience when you have to marry someone else." "Well she isn't." "Tell her that when you find her. Aragorn is waiting downstairs with everyone else. Good luck on you quest." "Thank you, Arwen. You have been most helpful. It was good to see you again, old friend." "It was good to see you too, Legolas. I will see you when you return." They hugged each other and then went downstairs to join the others. Legolas and the rest of the fellowship mounted their horses and took of for Mirkwood.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I know that this chapter is short but the next one will be longer. I just want this story to be perfect. Any ideas for Alasse? Review please.**


End file.
